novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Life on the Moon
In our moon, Luna, there are more than half as many species as the ones found on Earth. Native species Species shown on the picture *Native plants *Batmen (note: these are gigantic bat-like men-like peaceful species that can fly) *Lunar Bison (note: these are large bison-like species that fills a similar niche to Earth's bovines) *Great Goat (note: these large goat-like animals fill a similar niche to Earth's antelopes and other small bovines) *False Unicorn (note: these unicorn-like animals fill a similar niche to Earth's horses) *Billhead (note: these pterosaur-like bird-like species fills similar niche to flamingos and large flightless birds) Species not shown on the picture (examples) *Moonpanda *Moonlanus *Lunar Southern Wookiesquatch *Lunar Northern Wookiesquatch *Luna Wolf *Moon Werewolf *Glacial Dragon *Whitening Elf *Raptorsaurus *Quailsaurus *Lunar Terrestrial Herbivorous Octopus *Elephant Giraffe *Mammoth Lizard *Tiger Lizard *Winged Lizard Nonnative species Plants *All known species of Earth's plants I''' from Earth to Moon (Luna). *Flora colossus '''I from a Marvel live action movie, Guardians of the Galaxy, to real life Moon (Luna). Mammals Apes *All known species of fully sapient non-human apes I''' from The Planet of the Apes reboot film series to real life Moon (Luna) (note: they are no longer interested in war against humans and other sapient species, so they are now friendly and even live with and work with all sapient species, except vampires) *Human '''I from Earth (or Terra) to Moon (Luna). *Pakuni I''' *Fur-faced human '''I (note: it is a subspecies of homo sapien that resembles a human with a werewolf syndrome, but it's not a disease in this subspecies, instead, they always have fur on their face, they might not be as smart as real life humans humans with werewolf syndromes, but they are much friendlier and are not even willing to do war or war-related stuff) *Warthogman I''' from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows film to real life Moon (Luna) (note: there are now female warthogmen so their species could live on in real life Moon (Luna)). *Rhinocerosman '''I from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows film to real life Moon (Luna) (note: there are now female rhinocerosmen so their species could live on in real life Moon (Luna)). *Animean Human I''' *God human '''I *Voltronian I''' *Elecman.EXEs '''I *Elecmen I''' *Hylian '''I from Legend of Zelda games to real life Moon (Luna). *Hyrulean I''' from Legend of Zelda games to real life Moon (Luna). *Zora '''I from Legend of Zelda games to real life Moon (Luna). *Elder Scrolls Orc I''' from Elder Scrolls series to real life Moon (Luna) (note: they still have their barbarian clans, but can open diplomacy to world's nations) *Goblin '''I (note: it is a hominid that resembles its relatives, humans, but is smaller, about 3-4 feet tall and 100-120 pounds, as well as having either gray skin, pale skin, tannish skin, or green skin, and they also have elf-like ears) *Troll I''' from Disney's Frozen film to real life Moon (Luna) (note: these are relatives of humans that have almost boulder-shaped bodies and grayish skins, can also roll up into a ball to disguise themselves as rocks as protection against both native predators (bears, cougars, etc) and nonnative predators (Jurassic Park raptors, vampires, etc), making the fooling predators leave an area to search for more suitable prey) *Xandarian '''I from Guardians of the Galaxy live action films to real life Moon (Luna). *Krylorian I''' from Guardians of the Galaxy live action films to real life Moon (Luna). *Zehoberei '''I from Guardians of the Galaxy live action films to real life Moon (Luna). *Kree I''' from Guardians of the Galaxy live action films to real life Moon (Luna). *Xeronian '''I from Guardians of the Galaxy live action films to real life Moon (Luna). *Luphomoid I''' from Guardians of the Galaxy live action films to real life Moon (Luna). *Centaurian '''I from Guardians of the Galaxy live action films to real life Moon (Luna). *Rainer I''' from Guardians of the Galaxy live action films to real life Moon (Luna). Dylanusids *Domestic dylanus '''I *New Zealand Giant Dylanus I''' *European Dylanus '''I *Eagle-winged dylanus (aka bird-winged dylanus) I''' *Bass '''I *Megaman I''' *Megaman-dylanus '''I *Megaman.EXE I''' *Protoman.EXE '''I *Mega-Dylanus X I''' *Proto-Dylanus '''I *Quint I''' *Enker '''I *Ballade I''' *Crashman '''I *Quickman I''' *Geminiman '''I *Shadowman I''' *Snakeman '''I *Starman I''' *Slashman '''I *Tornadoman I''' *Protoman '''I *Maverick Hunters I''' *Bass.EXEs '''I Others *South American tapir I''' from South America to Moon (Luna). *Spanish ibex '''I from Europe to Moon (Luna). *Asian elephant I''' from Asia to Moon (Luna). *Bennett's wallaby '''I from Australia to Moon (Luna). *Pronghorn I''' from North America to Moon (Luna). *Gray wolf '''I from North America and Eurasia to Moon (Luna). *Domestic Mesoron I''' *Chalicotherium '''I from prehistoric Eurasia to modern Moon (Luna). *Sapient domestic dog I''' from Cats & Dogs film and Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore film to real life Moon (Luna). *Sapient domestic cat '''I from Cats & Dogs film and Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore film to real life Moon (Luna) (note: none of the sapient domestic cats in real life are evil, as the ones that are evil aren't tolerated by humans and other sapient beings) *Raccoonman I''' from Guardians of the Galaxy live action films to real life Moon (Luna) (note: there are now female raccoonmen so their species could live on in real life Moon (Luna)) *Ratman '''I from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 film to real life Skull Island (note: there are now female ratmen so their species could live on in real life Moon (Luna)) *Ghost I''' (note: since their introduction into real life, all people, dylanuses, and other humanoids that die will live forever when they become ghosts themselves) *Angel '''I *Sapient mouse I''' *Sapient chipmunk '''I *Sapient rabbit I''' *All known Zootopian mammal species '''I from a Disney animated film, Zootopia, to real life Moon (Luna). *Great pigman I''' (note: they are very peaceful towards humans and dylansuses, and this is what great pigmen looks like in real life.) *Giant pigman '''I (note: they are named because they are huge, about 7 feet tall and weighs about 500-700 pounds, they are also now friendly to humans and dylanuses, unlike their ancestors, they are no longer undead and are now living, this is what the giant pigmen looks like in real life.) *Green pigman (aka suidohomus sentius) I''' from the Angry Birds Movie to real life Moon (Luna) (note: they no longer try to steal and eat Birdmen eggs and are now friends to Birdmen since they now find human food and real life chicken eggs more tasty.) *Sapient elephant (aka Elephas sapien) '''I *Vampire I''' Birds *Common raven '''I from the northern hemisphere of the Earth (or Terra) to Moon (or Luna). *Blue jay I''' from North America to Moon (Luna). *Birdman (aka Homoavis sapien) '''I from the Angry Birds Movie to real life Moon (Luna). Reptiles *American alligator I''' from North America to Moon (Luna). *Common wall lizard '''I from Europe to Moon (Luna). *Turtleman I''' from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 film to real life Moon (Luna) (note: there are now female turtlemen so their species can continue to live on in real life Moon (Luna)). *Enderman '''I from Minecraft games to real life Moon (Luna) (note: they are tall humanoid reptiles that have the ability to teleport due to their organs, either their bird-like airsacs or their modified form of gal bladders known as trumteum, which contains some elements that allow endermen to teleport anytime they want, they are also no longer aggressive towards humans and dylanuses, this is what endermen looks like in real life) *Sapient hadrosaur I''' (note: it is a sapient humanoid hadrosaur that is very closely related to a parasaurolophus, but is very intelligent, has a human-like body plan, has varied diet, etc.) *Altrusian '''I *Sleestak I''' ('''Note: Unlike their ancestors, they are now peaceful, just like Altrusians, except they are very warlike to vampires.) *Oviraptosapien I''' *Citipatosapien '''I *Sapient Deinonychus I''' *Common dinosauroid '''I *Troodonish dinosauroid I''' *Bird-like dinosauroid '''I *Polar dinosauroid I''' *Tropical dinosauroid '''I *Fully sapient dinosauroid I''' *True sapient dinosauroid '''I *Robust dinosauroid I''' *Simon Roy's black dinosauroid '''I *Brown dinosauroid (aka monkbird) I''' *Semi-humanoid dinosauroid '''I *Sapient troodon I''' *Mitekai '''I *Common skryke I''' *Winged skryke '''I *Troodon-like skryke I''' *Anthroposaurus '''I *Featherfolk I''' *Argonian '''I *Greater Sapient Tyrannosauroid I''' (note: like all sapient non-vampire beings, they now live with and even work with humans and other sapient beings which now live peacefully side-by-side, they are also the size of a large man) *Common Sapient Tyrannosauroid '''I (note: like all non-vampire sapient beings, they now live with and even work with humans and other sapient beings which now live peacefully side-by-side, they are also the size of an average sized man) *Brontosapien I''' *Common city sauropod '''I *Ornamental city sauropod I''' *Archosapien pterosaurius '''I *Iguanaman I''' (it is a large species of reptile closely related to real life iguanas, but is humanoid in body build. It is also on omnivore that is mostly a carnivore, feeding mainly on deer, goats, sheep, and (formerly) Dylanus species including the American Common Dylanus, but they don't hunt any dylanus species anymore as the ones that do so aren't tolerated by any sapient species) *Lizardman '''I (Note: This reptile is closely related to iguanamen, but is sapient and was more aggressive, but is no longer aggressive and is now peaceful towards all sapient beings and now live with and even work with other sapient beings, including humans, so they could live on in real life Moon (Luna)). Amphibians *African bullfrog I''' from Africa to Moon (Luna). *Spotted salamander '''I from North America to Moon (Luna). *Northern crested newt I''' from Europe to Moon (Luna). Fish *Sockeye salmon '''I from North America to Moon (Luna). *Siamese fighting fish I''' from Asia to Moon (Luna). *Koi '''I from Asia to Moon (Luna). Others *Morpholomew I''' *Minion (aka Spongepeople) '''I from Despicable Me film series and the Minions film to real life Moon (Luna) (note: they are also known as Spongepeople due to their striking resemblance to a fictional character, Spongebob) *Monsterman I''' from Monsters Inc and Monsters University to real life Moon (Luna) (note: they are no longer interested in scaring other sapient beings (including humans) and now live in peace with almost all sapient beings, except vampires) *Living LEGO minifigure '''I from a Warner Bros. animated film, The LEGO Movie, to real life Moon (Luna). Category:Speculative Evolution